


Peaches For Me

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Food Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “I wanna eat one of these off of your dick.”Gladio’s mind goes nearly blank as he pictures it. “Wow, that sounds… um, you actually think you could get one on me?”Prompto's lips twist in a smirk. “Only one way to find out.” He holds up the bag and shakes it. “Think you can last long enough for me to get one on you and eat it off?”“Only one way to find out,” Gladio replied.





	Peaches For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Kinktober, belated day 21, food play.
> 
> I had this idea months ago. It was originally a Promptis but that didn't work out. This does, however, keep with the trend that I only seem to be able to write Promptio in goofy, smutty situations. 
> 
> And yes, it is possible to stretch some gummy peach rings that far. I stretched one over my own wrist successfully. Granted my wrists are fairly thin, but Gladio's dick _probably_ isn't thicker.

Settling into their hotel room for the night, Prompto starts rummaging in his bag. “I could use a snack,” he tells Gladio, then “score!” he announces as he finds what’s he’s looking for.

“What’s that?” Gladio asks as he holds up his prize, then reads the label. “Oh,” is all he says when he sees the ghastly orangey-pink and yellow rings in the bag. “You can have them.”

 

“More for me,” Prompto says, opening the bag and fishing one out, poking his finger into the hole, then sliding it over the tip of his tongue and waggling it at Gladio, who rolls his eyes, albeit good-naturedly, in response.

 

The picks out another one as he lets the first slip from his tongue and chews on it. “Aww, they’re not the sour kind!” He laments after he swallows it.

 

This one too, he pokes his finger into, then pokes another finger in beside it, and a third. He puts the gummy, fingers and all, into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the candy and sucking as he pulls his fingers away.

 

“You’re gonna get all sticky,” Gladio remarks, eyes unabashedly glued to Prompto’s mouth. HE doesn’t sound like he cares a bit about Prompto getting sticky.

 

“Wanna lick me off?”

 

“You’d send me in to sugar shock.”

 

“Cause I'm just that sweet!” Prompto wiggles his eyebrows as he takes out another, stretching over his fingers like the last. This one stretches more easily and he ends up pulling it over four fingers.

 

Gladio is still eyeing him.

 

“Having fun there?”

 

Prompto shrugs, fingers in his mouth.

 

“I could think of something to put in your mouth,” Gladio tells him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Prompto pulls the candy-bound fingers from this mouth and studies them for a minute, looking at them, then Gladio, then the candy again. Slowly, a grin spreads across his face. “I have an idea…” 

 

“Hope it’s the same as mine.”

 

“I think it’s better.”

 

“Do you, Blondie?”

 

“Yeah.” His gaze travels downward. Landing somewhere in the vicinity of the zipper on Gladio’s jeans.

 

“I wanna eat one of these off of your dick.” 

 

Gladio’s mind goes nearly blank as he pictures it. “Wow, that sounds… um, you actually think you could get one on me?”

 

Prompto's lips twist in a smirk. “Only one way to find out.” He holds up the bag and shakes it. “Think you can last long enough for me to get one on you and eat it off?”

 

“Only one way to find out,” Gladio replied. 

 

Pulling another out of the bag, Prompto slips his tongue into the hole and waggles it around.Straddling Gladio's lap as he does, he unbuttons his jeans and pulls on the zipper. 

 

“You know you're gonna have to back away to take off my pants,” Gladio tells him. 

 

“Lay down,” Prompto directs around the candy, sounding a bit awkward. When he does, Prompto gets up and tugs his jeans down, Gladio props himself on his elbows, lifts his hips to facilitate. 

 

Again straddling Gladio’s thighs, Prompto takes the candy from his tongue and stretches it. It immediately breaks. “Bummer, guess I sucked it too long,” Prompto comments, popping it back in his mouth, then taking another one from the package and beginning to stretch it. This one lasts longer. He works it down over his fingers, and then removes it, placing it over the tip of Gladio’s dick. 

 

“Hmmm…” He stops for a minute and makes a show of thinking as if he’s had a brilliant idea – leaning forward, he puts his mouth over it and tries to push the candy over as if rolling on a condom. “Okay, that’s not gonna work,” he says. “Bummer.”

 

He takes it and stretches it a bit more before trying to slip it on with his fingers. Eventually it too breaks, though not as quickly as the one before. 

 

As he’s doing this, Gladio is more than happy with the attention he’s receiving, especially when Prompto uses his mouth. “Fuck babe, that feels good. Don’t care if you don’t get one on me, just keep doing that.”

 

Nonetheless, Prompto is determined to get one on Gladio’s dick and eat it off again. He tries a few more, eating the subsequent failures (feeding a few to Gladio too). 

 

“Babe, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Gladio finally tells him. “Not that I’m complaining.”

 

“Okay cool. Hey, I feel like this one is lucky,” Prompto says.

 

“You said that about the last five,” Gladio laughs.Prompto starts stretching this one gradually over his fingers, much like the last one, but this one, at first anyway, actually does seem to be stretching further. Prompto gets all of his fingers into it…and then his thumb. “Hey, check it out..okay, I’m really pressing my luck here but i wonder if I can get it on my wrist?”

 

“Good luck, babe,” Gladio snorts.

 

By some miracle, he manages to stretch it over his hand to his wrist. “Okay, now I just have to get it back off…”

 

Gingerly, he rolls it back over his hand. It’s already begun to constrict, so it means more stretching, more weakening. He grasps the head of Gladio’s dick with his fingertips. “Fuck babe don’t know if i can take much more of this…”

As quickly as he can, Prompto rolls down his hand, down his fingers and directly onto Gladio’s dick. 'SCORE!” he declares, leaning to plant a victory kiss on the head. “Okay, time to get it off…”

 

He takes Gladio into his mouth and without using his teeth, tries to pull the ring back up. It becomes evident that this task will also be easier said than done as Gladio’s hips begin to jerk. “Fuck babe that feels good. Worry about getting it off later, just keep doing what you’re doing.

 

The ring seems to slip up and down as Prompto tries to remove it, there’s just enough room for him to wiggle the tip of his tongue into it, but nothing seems to work. Finally, very careful to only touch the ring, he gets his teeth around it, working it up till it’s just below the head of Gladio’s dick. The whole time, he’s watching Gladio, the contortions of leisure on his face from the familiar sensations of Prompto’s mouth. and the foreign ones of the stretchy candy. 

 

“Babe, I can’t…I’m gonna….now…”

 

All at once, the ring slips into Prompto’s mouth, and Gladio’s hot release spills down his throat. Quickly, Prompto swallows, sticking his tonge into the ring and waggling it one last time before chewing and swallowing his prize. 

 

“Okay, I guess that wasn’t quite as hot as I thought it would be, but it was fun,” he declares.

 

“I don’t know babe, Your mouth on my dick is always hot.”

 

“Did you like it enough to return the favor?”

 

“Damn straight. But I’m not fucking around with the candy.”


End file.
